


融化时

by Drycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, 姐弟恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drycloud/pseuds/Drycloud
Summary: 少女的甜腻小招数只不过是醇香的梦罢了。
Relationships: 金道妍和郑在玹





	融化时

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这个总感觉正在选有点变态的感觉，所以我也不知道你们喜不喜欢这样的所以也就写到这啦。

-Drycloud

金道妍是被郑在玹看大的。

自己的妹妹从幼童时期成长到青涩的柔乳少女仿佛就一刹那，前一眼还是抱着自己大腿跟自己要糖吃的小团子就长大到这个样子。

金道妍一头很齐很齐的直发，不知道是什么原因总是黄黄的，每次感觉到碎头发进到衣服里面去了就会使劲的晃晃那些发丝。每当恰巧风一吹过时就像百合香薰一样散发出沁人心脾的香气。

原先的小型内衣已经包裹不住发育期嫩白的胸乳，因为自己什么也不会所以总是羞红了脸一手提着粉红色带着奶香的内衣递给郑在玹。

“哥哥，帮帮道妍”

水光粼粼的大兔眼伴随着睫毛一起闪动，看着眼前的哥哥轻笑了一声便好像有些气恼。鼓起柔嫩脸颊去抱住郑在玹的腰际，少女的柔软胸乳蹭在男人肌感丰富的腰线上，就真的好像被棉花包住一般舒适。

“哥哥...道妍不会...你帮帮道妍”

说完便跪在地下用柔软的身体撒娇似的蹭啊蹭，郑在玹本就不长的白T被金道妍穿在身上就像个大袍子，勉勉强强遮住半臀还有随着动作露出水手图案的少女内裤。

郑在玹咽了咽口水，摸摸金道妍的小脸并无奈的示意她去和自己学习洗内衣。女孩子就是女孩子，是极其会撒娇勾人心脾的甜蜜物种。金道妍撅着自己像樱桃汁般渲染的蜜唇和郑在玹要抱抱。明明都是17岁的少女了还在和大自己三岁的哥哥厮磨撒娇。

最终还是抵不过金道妍的连串甜蜜攻击和身下物体的巨变。

“好好好，抱我们道妍”

说罢郑在玹托着少女肉感极好的两瓣臀肉给金道妍洗内衣去了。

少女的甜腻小招数只不过是醇香的梦罢了。

-

金道妍一屁股坐在洗手大理石台上，突如其来的冰凉石质温度让金道妍身子颤动了一下，未穿任何东西的饱满胸乳透过棉质白T透出泛红的乳粒，平齐的衣面鼓起两个带着凸起的肉包。

观察到了金道妍的微表情，郑在玹像是管理自家的小孩般的，一手托起金道妍然后把自己身上唯一一件白衬衫脱下仔细叠好垫在她臀肉下。面对哥哥肌肉十足的身子，金道妍笑的更加开心并捶打着郑在玹的胸肌说

“哥哥你羞”

郑在玹有点抑制不住了，裤裆里的突变让郑在玹意识到自己对妹妹起了反应。于是狠狠咬了咬牙后挤在手里一些rose味的洗涤液在粉红内衣上搓啊搓。

郑在玹被冷水泡的红红的手指散发着玫瑰香，小小的洗浴空间弥漫着朦胧的气氛。

金道妍很喜欢哥哥，是...爱人之间的喜欢吧。

“哥哥，谢谢你”

说完便学着成熟性感的女人招式将软舌钻入郑在玹口腔，肆意的舔舐郑在玹的上颚并吞食口水。金道妍的皮肤很白，使劲一按就会晕出少女专属的微粉色，真是让人可爱的想要欺负。

金道妍发出一两声嘤咛，抓着郑在玹没地方放的大手按到自己的胸乳上，突如其来的软糯让郑在玹停止亲吻。

郑在玹愣住了。

“道妍...真的，真的要把自己给哥哥吗”

“嗯...我喜欢哥哥”

说罢郑在玹笑了一下，金道妍歪歪头，露出一个牙龈笑。郑在玹便再也忍受不住少女的甜美滋味，像先前一样托着金道妍的肉臀把两条白嫩的笔直双腿拢在自己怀里，把金道妍按在墙上轻松的褪去衣衫。

少女的细腻脖颈底下是两条美丽的锁骨，黑色内衣的海绵垫早已不知去向，紧绷着的胸前两团软肉微微凸起肉色红豆，水手内裤包裹住的阴部通过布料稍稍露出些黑色。

少女房间里的秘密，早已预谋好的爱恋。  
-

“啊..哥哥...哈...”

金道妍的乳房被郑在玹揉在手中，透过指缝的肉感极好，郑在玹还在吸吮少女粉色的乳粒，好像真的甜丝丝的。

金道妍主动褪去内裤露出羞涩的阴部，上面的黑色毛发也乖乖巧巧的，阴蒂一片翻着一片漏出蜜色的汁液，屁股挺翘并且白嫩。

“啊啊 哈...哈道妍爱...爱你”

听到金道妍说出这句话，郑在玹呼了一口气镇定了一些，把金道妍放在床上并好好的给她穿上衣服。

“虽然哥哥也爱你，但是道妍...你还小，是孩子...什么都不会懂的”

金道妍被放在被窝里看着郑在玹自愧离去没再说话。

-

很多年以后，金道妍长大成人，在和一个加拿大人做爱的时候。

在忘情的旖旎风光欢愉中，

总是会想起关爱她的哥哥。

郑在玹。

以及“哥哥也爱你”。


End file.
